marco mixed emotions
by yaoilove2.0
Summary: Marco just joined the whitebeard pirates and started to have unrequired feeling for his captain. after his captain takes notice of the boys change in attitude he asks him why and figures out how to solve the problem. WARNING ONE-SHOT HARD SEX. yaoi whitebeard x Marco. I toke this as a request! if you have one I would love to hear it!


_**so I wrote this as a request. **_

_**I hope you like it and if you want to make a request to just message me. *I prefer yaoi pairings***_

_** also I have never thought about Marco in whitebeard before so forgive me if its a bit out of character. but if you like my writing style then make a request anytime. I got nothing better to due. I did this in like three days. so enjoy,**_

_**and forgive any spelling errors. thanks!**_

* * *

"Marco. come in." white beard was laying on his bed as he called his new first commander.

"what is it pops?" Marco walks in to see whitebeard drinking a rather large jug of saké.

"is everything set up for our arrival at the next island?" Marco nodded as whitebeard toke another gulp of his sake. Marco nodded in agreement. whitebeard then dismissed him, but as he was in the door way whitebeard asked Marco.

"Marco..." Marco turned around waiting for whitebeard to continue.

"is something on your mind that you wish to share?" Marcos eyes widen a bit as whitebeard looks started at him. Marco turned his head as he answered no. whitebeard then finished his sake and went to sleep as most of the others did.

"ugh! what the fuck is wrong with me?" Marco cursed himself as he walked back and forth in his first mates quarters. Marco loved beyond comprehension the fact that he got a room to himself. not like their were that many members of the pirate crew but more than enough to fill the ship.

'is something on your mind...?' Marco replayed these words focusing hard to get them out of his head. as he rubbed his hair he soon realized without knowing it he was on fire. he quickly calmed himself down so not to set the ship on fire.

'why must I feel this way...' Marco flopped on his bed. their laying on his back and thinking about whitebeard words he couldn't help but smile at his captains concern for him. Marco than, waking up out of his day-dream, looked down to only curse himself again.

Marco had got another erection thinking about the man. he tried to ignore it the best he could. as he remembered the words he heard he couldn't help but get harder. their Marco was on his back hugging his pillow smiling from the memory as he tried to ignore his erection. soon he let out a small moan as his thoughts got more dirty.

"uhh huh uhh wh...white...gah!" Marco started to rub the out side of his pants with one hand as he sucked on his fingers, trying to cover up his moans he knew would come out. Marco thoughts twisted the word whitebeard had said. soon his mind was racing of dirty things the older man to do to his son. Marco hated to admit it with all his might.

'Marco...lower ahh right their...now move your hips...' Marco smiled as he toke off his pants to better grab hold of his throbbing cock. just the thoughts of the father figure speaking dirty to him made Marco even more harder. Marcos mind then imagined how it would feel to have the older mans hard cock all the way in him. Marco, having never had sex with a man before, let the thought get the better of him.

"pops...gah...fuck me! ahh harder!"Marco, without realizing it, had the hand, that was stopping his moans and screams, at his entrance. as soon as Marco thought of whitebeard hard dick forcing its way in the perverted boys ass he gladly push a finger inside. it hurt a bit but Marco excepted the pain and enjoyed it too, as images of his father moaning for being inside him flashed through his mind.

soon with only a finger in him, Marco came moaning the name of his beloved father.

"pops...GAH!" he then cleaned himself up, and with regret and a bit of shame for countless reasons he fell asleep fighting the urge of imaging anything else perverted about his father figure.

later that morning he sent most of his division go and buy provisions for the ship. the others just left to enjoy being on land. Marco told everyone he didn't feel like going on land so he stayed behind. he was fighting the urge to talk to whitebeard. for a week now his new-found love for the man have controlled his head to the point where Marco considered, highly, to confess to his captain.

"Marco pops wants to see you." Marco turned around from his thoughts to see thatch smiling his normal smile. Marco considered not going but, even though he fought it, he was wanting to see the old man so badly. so he said okay and felt to the captains quarters.

"is everything ok Marco? you seem to be in a different mood from normal." as thatch asked this Marco remember his actions last night. out of embarrassment Marco gave the man a glare. thatch jumped a bit.

"I will be fine!" with that he calmed himself down outside the door of whitebeards room. it toke him a minute to know with full confidence that his face wasn't red and he kept looking at his pants making sure he slight erection wasn't noticeable.

"you wanted to see me?" Marco was relieved to say this with a steady voice. when he looked at whitebeard it toke all of Marcos energy not to shiver at the perverted thoughts in his head.

"you have been acting weird and everyone is concerned. Marco tell me what's wrong with you lately." Marco looked down at his feet as he bit his lip. he hated that it was clearly noticeable.

"Marco..." as whitebeard called his name he turned around and ran out. he couldn't take it no more. he went to his room and blocked the door. he could hold it in not more his member ached at hearing his name being called.

KNOCK KNOCK

Marco flinched as whitebeard knocked down his door with a smile. there he was a red face shocked Marco sitting on his bed. Marco looked away as he demanded whitebeard leaves.

whitebeard watches the boys movements closely. as Marco felt the mans gaze his legs twitched and his toes curled. whitebeard then grabbed Marcos arm and dragged him back to his quarters. Marco let out a quiet moan hardly audible.

"now, my son, tell me what's wrong." whitebeard sat up in his bed as he stared Marco.

"its nothing!" Marco tightened his fists and curled his toes more into his sandals.

"I demand you tell me Marco." Marco, then wishing he was somewhere else at this moment, couldn't bring himself to say his feelings. he didn't even know what to say. he wanted to cry at how stupid he believed he looked.

"huh... what ever it is just please say Marco." Marco opened and looked at whitebeard as he showed a smile and only concern in his voice, no judgement. Marco then threw his gritted teeth came out and said it.

"I...I have...I have started to fall in love with you!" Marco looked straight face as he felt his hair turning into flames as his heart beat so fast he was sure it would burst out of his chest at any moment bring the release of this moment by death.

"hahaha is that all! hahaha at least this is a solvable problem." Marco blinked twice at the man wondering what he meant by this. before he knew it his perverted thoughts got the better of him. but he second guess his thoughts as he knew their saw no way whitebeard would ever suggest sleeping with him.

"pops you..." Marcos head was to over heated with dirty thoughts and trying to process what his captain was saying. whitebeard then pulled Marco on his lap and started to kiss the boys neck. Marco let out a moan as his cock throbbed in his pants.

"hahaha you really can't control your self my perverted son." whitebeard then pulled the boys pants down as he pinned him down on the large bed. Marco couldn't help but notices whitebeards scrapes and scars on his chest. Marco moaned as the bigger man pulled on the younger cock. rubbing it up in down with earning loud cry's and moans from the blonde man under him.

"gah...huh...huh...HHAA POPS!" Marco then came with a cry of the mans name. he came more than he ever had in his life. whitebeard leaned down and planted a hot steamy sexual kiss on the boy. having all of his feelings come forth he couldn't help but get hard again.

"pops its not en..." Macro looked away as he re-thought asking whitebeard for more.

"if you think you can handle it. I must say seeing you cum was quiet a thrill Marco." whitebeard noticed how Marcos member got extremely hard as he said this. he chuckled a bit at the sight.

"I..huh..huh..I can handle it..." Marco was panting heavily. he was beyond thrilled to have his dream come true. white beard than licked one of his fingers before he put it at Marcos entrance. Marco let out a loud moan as he lowered his hips as if to say 'I'm ready'.

whitebeard then shoved a finger all the way to Marcos prostate. since the man was twice Marcos size Marco came just from the one thrust.

"pops!" Marco panted as he felt another erection coming on.

"Jeez. what a perverted son. oh well soon...' whitebeard thrust his fingers in and out of Marco at a steady pace before he leaned down and whispered in Marcos ear.

"soon I well make you cum more than you have in your entire life. for tonight you are mine, my sexy little son." Marco arched his hips up as the older man added another finger.

"GAHH...NUHHH...AHHHHH!" Marco moaned as the man abused his ass. Marco toke all the pain and turned it into pleasure. it was easy, since it was the man he had wanted to fuck from the moment he saw him, that was abusing his prostate. white beard than toke his fingers out. Marco sighed at the relief. he sawed whitebeard a face full of lust and want. whitebeard noticed as he leaned down and kissed the blonde boy again.

"now be careful for what you wish for my son." with out Marcos eyes leaving whitebeards he didn't even notice how the man had taken out his dick and shoved into the boy.

"NAAAGGG...UUUUGGGGGHHHH...HAAAAAAAAAA" Marco enjoyed the pain that came from his fathers dick. he twisted the sheets as he tightened his grip on them. Marco then once accustomed moved his hips deeper in the man in a jerking motion to see if he could get the older man to moan for him. it was a success when whitebeard let out a grunt.

"idiot son. your a thousand years to young to try to control this situation." whitebeard then started thrusting in to the boy. he then held his body up with both of his hands on either side of Marco as he looked at the boy he was inside.

whitebeard then looked at the boy studying every little sexy detail of him. from his red face to the tint on his cheeks that were redder, to the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. whitebeard loved the lust filled smile planted on Marcos face. whitebeard was at his limit. he reached down and started to stroke the boys member. Marcos moans got louder as perverted words started to slip out.

"GAH! POPS PLEASE...NAAAHHH...FUCK MY ASS HARDER..." whitebeard smiled as he moved his hand on Marcos cock in time with his thrusts. soon Marco came again as he called out his fathers mane.

"WHITEBEARD!" soon whitebeard came almost right after, after feeling Marcos ass squeeze him tighter. he let out a grunt as he came inside Marco. Marco screamed from the feel of the mans seed in his ass. Marco, seeing noting but white from the pleasure, didn't remember much other than the faint mumble from whitebeard.

"what a perverted son." with that Marco was fast asleep in his captains bed.

when he woke he was sore and in his own bed. as time passed he was able to control his feelings and when they got to much whitebeard provided a release. ever since then Marcos attitude was never better.

* * *

_**so thanks for reading! I love the request so just leave it in the review box and if I have questions or am interested in doing it I will write you back.**_


End file.
